


Pattern

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [74]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Lee Seung Gil, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Holding Hands, Microfic, Neurodiversity, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Lee Seung Gil, Other, Prompt Fic, Sensory Overload, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Seung Gil is skilled at recognising patterns in things, but this isn’t actually a good thing.





	Pattern

Seung Gil has always been very good at recognising patterns in things, tracking lines in pictures with hypersensitive eyes or listening to specific, repetitive beats in music with hypersensitive ears, and they think this pattern recognition is what causes them to have sensory overloads. And, unfortunately for them, they can get fixated on patterns in things even in competitions, and end up ruining the whole thing.

But, thankfully, their boyfriend, Phichit, is better at helping them avoid the overloads than they ever could along, and Seung Gil is often left giving Phichit a grateful hand-squeeze for helping them cope with sensory things.


End file.
